something to talk about
by blood colored ink
Summary: just a one-shot with Olivia and Casey's relationship using the song Something To Talk About by Bonnie Raitt. I promise its better than it sounds


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Law and Order Franchise, SVU, or any of the characters derived from such things. I also own no rights to the song used in this fictional story. **

* * *

_**We Laugh Just A Little Too Loud**_

The laughter filled the six one, as the the two women walked in chuckling to themselves.

"What's so funny?" Fin looked at them expectingly.

"Nothing really just...girl talk." Olivia smirked at him, as Casey stared to laugh again.

_**We Stand Just A little Too Close**_

Casey perched herself on Olivia's desk as, Liv slowly swivled left to right in her chair. Don and the rest of his dectives around them talking about how to find their rapist when Olivias phone rang cause Casey to jump and spill her water on Oliva's shirt. Olivia ignored the water and answered the phone as the redhead wiped the water off of the blue shirt over the brunettes breasts. Olivia hung up and smiled.

"Thanks Casey."

"Anytime."

_**We Stare Just A Little Too Long**_

The hospital monitors let out a steady low hum, Olivia sat next to the bed that contained the battered ada, a small pale hand clasped between her two tan ones. Her brown orbs were fixed on Caseys watery emerald eyes. Both completely oblivious to the three detective standing on the other side of the glass.

_**Maybe They're Seeing Something We Don't Darling**_

Olivia shut down her computer and stacked her files before placing them in the bottom drawer. She looks up and catches Elliots eyes on her.

"What?" she smirks at him.

"Got somewhere to be?"

"As a matter of fact I have a date."

"Oh tell Casey I said hi."

"Wha- Casey? What are you talking about?"

"You didn't mean... hmm, never mind."

"Get some sleep Elliot." she laughed as she exited the precinct.

_**You Act So Nervous, Could You Be Falling For Me**_

Casey looked up the see Olivia standing in her doorway, "Something I can do for you Liv?"

Olivia's eyes were fixed on Casey, but the red head knew by now when the detective was off in la la land. "Hey, Liv?"" Casey walked up to Olivia and waved her hand in front of he face, finally getting her attention.

"Hmm..." Olivia realized how close Casey had gotten to her and went to take a step back only to hit her head on the closed door. "Ow..."

"Are you okay Olivia?" Caseys hand touched Liv's bicep out of concern.

"Yeah, no I'm fine, great really." Olivia cleared her throat and tactfully stepped away from the ada. "Didn't you say you wanted to go over my testimony?"

"Right." Casey eyed the detective carefully before stepping back around the desk "Lets get started."

_**Now Im Convinced,That I'm Going Under**_

Casey Made her way down to the six one, she had gotten a phone call something about a little girl they were trying to find. Don met her in the squad room. He did his best to fill her in on the basics, Her name, what they have so far. They made their way to his office as he finish talking.

"Olivia's been on the phone with her all night." he geasture to the two way mirror. Casey's eyes fixed on Olivia, and widdened in suprise. The black sleaveless dress permitted a full veiw of the brunettes toned and tanned arms, the slit running up the side of the thin fabric allowed very much the same for her legs. And as she leaned over to talk in to the speaker phone Casey found herself biteing back a groan at the cleavage her eyes were caressing.

"Wow."

_**I Think About You Everyday**_

Gone. Adios. Bye-bye. See ya later. Gone. Casey Novak was gone, and she had been gone for a little over two months now.

"What do we got?" Kim Greyleks voice pulled Olivia Back to reality as she let out a sigh. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could hear Elliot explaining their new case and Greylek saying that theres not enough for probable cause, Olivia let out another sigh before excusing herself and walking out to clear her mind.

_**Dream About You Everynight**_

Casey gasped as she threw back her sweat soaked sheets, she swung her legs around and ran her hands through her damp hair. She glanced at her alarm clock and groaned at the numbers 3:52 am in neon red. She yanked herself out of the old t shirt, and slowly pulled down her slick panties before heading to her shower. On the way banging her toes on the bed post.

"Damn it, Benson." she growled.

_**I Hope That You Feel The Same Way **_

Casey strolled into her office, setting her coffee down on the oak desk before leaning her attache on the side of the desk. Now with free hands she picked up the long red rose that had been waiting for her, she grinned as she read the note attached to it. "_I can't stop thinking about you, and I find that I no longer wish to stop. Meet me tonight at Gramercy Tavern if you feel the same way - Olivia." _

_**Now That We Know It, Lets Really Show It Darling**_

"Well, well, well, look how managed to make the front page." Munch said as he walk into the precinct holding one of his tabloid rags, pleased to see everyone including Casey was there.

"Well don't leave us in suspense John." Don said dryly.

"Yeah, its not likely to be anyone important coming from that garbage." Fin through in.

"Oh no? well it just so happens that our own award winning Olivia Benson and our illustious Casey Novak here made page one." John tossed to paper on Olivias desk causeing her to groan at the picture on the cover while Caseys blush turned her scarlet. It was the two of them in a lip lock at the police ball.

_**A Little Mystery To Figure Out **_

"What?" Elliot asked as he stared at the two women who had been smiling all morning. They looked at eachother before Casey turned back to the man.

"Is something bothering you Elliot?" she smirked.

"Why are you two so happy all of a sudden?"

"Is it a crime to be happy Elliot?" Olivia asked dryly, but laughed as Casey ran her hand through her red locks again.

"See! Your laughing for no reason" he narrowed his eyes at the two of them suspiciously "People don't do that."

"Well Elliot, you're the detective you figure it out." she teased.

"Hey Novak!" The three of them turned to face Fin, who had just walked in "nice rock." he said before going off to find his partner. Elliot blinked, as he turned to look at Caseys left hand. his eyes locked on the diamond, then up to Caseys eyes, then over to a smirking Olivia. His jaw droped as the two women laughed.

_**How About Love?**_

"I love you." Olivia's eyes searched the green eyes staring back at her, she smiled as she pulled her over to her side of the bed and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, reveiws are always appreciated!**


End file.
